The Bitter Suite
|Season = 3 |Antagonist = Callisto, Ares, Ming T'ien, Krafstar, Julius Caesar |Original Air-Date = January 26th, 1998 |Episode Order = 12th in Season, 58th in Series |Written By = Chris Manheim & Steven L. Sears Lyrics Joseph LoDuca, Pamela Phillips Oland & Dennis Spiegel |Directed By = Oley Sassone |Prev Episode = Maternal Instincts |Next Episode = One Against an Army |title cap image = |Setting = Telaquire Amazon village, Greece Illusia |Order in Series = 058 |Order in Season = 12 }}Xena and Gabrielle's relationship has hit rock-bottom, so Solan takes them through the musical land of Illusia, a land created to bring them back together. Summary explains Gabrielles grieve to Joxer]] Xena and Gabrielle's relationship strained to the point of breaking, sees both of them mourning on there own. Gabrielle undergoes the purification ritual at the Amazon Village. Outside Ephiny explains to Joxer that Gabrielle has been doing the purification ritual for three days. Joxer is concerned for her health, but Ephiny points out that he didn't see her after the death of Hope, the pain she was in, before she came to the Amazon village. On a mountaintop, Xena sings agonizingly. Ares arrives and tells her he feels her pain, and wonders how long it will be until she does something about it. Xena angry, says she cant do anything about it, Solan is dead. Ares tempts Xena with revenge and tells her to embrace it and who she should be getting her revenge at. Back in the Amazon hut, someone slaps Gabrielle's face, and its revealed to be Callisto. Gabrielle tells Callisto, shes not real but only in her mind. Callisto doesn't care, and tells her she came for the truth, that Xena made them both, shaped both there lives, killed both of there families. Callisto begins to tell her that its because of Xena, she had a daughter in the first place, and that she should hate Xena for betraying her. In the Amazon village, Gabrielle screams are heard. Joxer runs into the hut and gets her out. Xena, in a blood-lust, rushes into the Amazon village. Ephiny tries to maintain the peace but Xena, in a fit of rage, attacks Ephiny and Joxer, and drags Gabrielle from the back of Argo to a cliff where she contemplates throwing an unconscious Gabrielle to her death. Before going through with killing Gabrielle, she awakens and pushes Xena off of the cliff. Xena is transported to the land of Illusia where Callisto is her guide. Illusia is a land where everyone sings and where Xena and Gabrielle ultimately face their pasts and their relationship in its current state. Xena is first to enter Illusia but Gabrielle soon follows and is guided by Joxer. The two begin in different ways. Xena is shown a group of warriors praising her and dressing her in armor while Ares swoons over the vengeful Xena. Gabrielle, on the other hand, begins in her hometown of Potedia. There she is met by familiar faces praising Gabrielle for her generally peaceful ways and many of the wonderful things she learned while in Xena's company but lamenting the loss of her blood innocence. Gabrielle's sister, Lila, appears and suggests that if Hope was still alive, Potedia would welcome her in the same way it greeted Gabrielle. Xena and Gabrielle first meet in Illusia as their respective groups urge them towards each other with Xena's camp crying "War!" and Potedia calling out "Peace!" As the two meet, Xena knocks down Gabrielle and stabs her in the stomach with a sword. A door opens and Gabrielle walks out in disbelief that Xena killed her--even though it wasn't really her. The rest of their time in Illusia, both Xena and Gabrielle are together. The next stage in the journey through Illusia is a tall room where an echo that makes it impossible to decipher what is being said begins any time the past is brought up. This leads to a dramatic moment where Gabrielle admits she hurts inside and Xena admits the same. The next stage is the scene where Gabrielle lost her blood innocence and where ghosts of Ares, Callisto, Ming T'ien, Khrafstar and Caesar are present. When Gabrielle and Xena choose to free themselves from their animosity and reconcile, and after Xena admits to Gabrielle that she did kill Ming T'ien, they are allowed to pass through a curtain of water where Solan is waiting for them. There, in the last stage of Illusia, Xena explains to Solan that she is his mother and Solan admits he loves Xena. As Xena hugs Solan, Illusia fades away and Xena and Gabrielle are left hugging on the beach. The two laugh as the sun sets. Their friendship is restored by releasing the anger and being completely honest with each other. Disclaimer The musical genre was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. In fact, the Producers sincerely hope you were A-MUSE-D by this episode. Background Information Behind the Scenes *This episode was one of seventeen that fans selected to be featured on the Xena: Warrior Princess: 10th Anniversary Collection, and is subsequently considered one of the greatest episodes in history. *The scene where Gabrielle is dragged from the Amazon Villiage to the cliff has been cited by fans as "The Gab-Drag". *This episode marks the final time that David Taylor is seen playing Solan, as the role will later be taken by an uncredited baby in "Past Imperfect" and Nicko Vella in "God Fearing Child." *Although Lawless and Smith performed their own vocals for the songs featured, Gabrielle and Callisto's singing voices were provided by professional singers. Key Events *This episode finally sees the climax of the rift. Goofs *At moments during the Gab-Drag, you can tell when a stunt-double and a dummy are being used, due to a more "butch" figure and lack of movement respectively. Trivia *''Chakram Count'': 1 #to try and stop Joxer from saving Gabrielle. Memorable Quotes *"Alright Callisto, you like little ditties? Fine!--I've got one for you: you're acting so strangely that I hardly know ya; but still I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw ya." Xena to Callisto *"Nothing more need be said. Ding-Dong, the bitch is dead." Ares to Xena, after her killing Gabrielle. Links and References Guest Stars * Susan Wood as Gabrielle (singing voice) * Michelle Nicastro as Callisto (singing voice) Singers * Keith Black * Robert Bugar * Gia Warner * Ron Coden * Judd Maher * Julie Moran * April Arabian Tini Crew * Music composed by Joseph LoDuca * Lyrics by Joseph LoDuca, Pamela Phillips Oland and Dennis Spiegel * Choreographed and Directed by Jeff Calhoun References People Gods Places Other See Also * XWP Soundtrack Volume Three Season Navigation Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:Musical episodes Category:XWP Season 3 episodes